


Blame the Tequila

by ma_r



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Smut, bellamy is the "boss" but clarke is really in charge, bellarke AU, slept with the boss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke didn't expect that a night out with her friends would end up with a random hook up, much less that the guy who left a hickey on her neck would turn out to be her new boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Tequila

Normally Clarke didn’t go to bars on a Thursday night, but Raven had insisted and as always when Raven asked she caved, but even thought she insisted that she would only get one drink. She knew that her plan was doomed the moment she stepped into the bar and saw Jasper and Monty already there, drinking.

“Clarke” Monty exclaimed as he stood up and gave Clarke a small hug, a cup in his hand. “here is your shot, no lime we already finished them” Jasper giggled as he made room for Clarke and Raven on the table.

“Lets order another round of shots for the table.” Jasper said “Clarke you go, its your turn to invite the drinks”

With a sigh Clarke stood up, and carefully rearranged her dress that had risen up her tight.

Once at the bar Clarke ordered one round of tequila shots, and as she walked back with the four shots in her hands, someone crashed into her, spilling all the drinks.

“Fuck” Clarke whispered, stepping back to avoid the glass on the floor. Looking up she saw one of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Tall, dark hair and dark eyes, he looked muscular and the dark blue shirt he was wearing really did wonders for his arms.

“Shit, sorry” The man said, “let me get you another round” he smiled and grabbed Clarke’s arm.

And oh God, Clarke was doomed from that moment onward.

Flirting, dancing, more shots, and all with Bellamy, a name that was whispered in Clarke’s ear in between shots, and then a kiss, more kissing, and another shot and then there were in a taxi, heading toward Bellamy’s place.

They were almost rushing to get into the house, as soon as they were inside Bellamy’s hands were on her dress, trying to get the zipper off and failing, so with his strong arms he teared the dress, making it drop to the floor. Clarke silently thanking Raven for making her wear her cute underwear

“Sorry about the dress” Bellamy whispered as his mouth made contact with Clarke’s neck, Clarke ran her hands on Bellamy’s chest, a hand was between her legs, rubbing all the right places. She moaned, and Bellamy grinned against her neck.

“Bed” Clarke whispered, tugging on Bellamy’s hair moving his mouth toward hers, the kiss was rushed, full of lust, teeth clashing and Bellamy picked her up, her legs immediately going around his waist, his hand running up and down her back.

They arrived to the bed like that, all tangled limbs and bitten lips.

Bellamy was still completely dressed, and Clarke didn’t quite like that, so once in the bed she climbed on top and as she kissed him, she started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest every time a button came loose. The shirt finally came off and Clarke finally was able to admire Bellamy, he was gorgeous, he was muscular in all the right places without it being excessive.

Clarke grinned, and it was on. Bellamy turned and then he was on top of her, taking of her bra expertly, he started groping her breast, pinching and liking her nipples, a finger rubbing her clit though her panties, and a little part of Clarke’s mind was embarrassed of the small sounds that where escaping her lips.

Bellamy suddenly stopped and made eye contact with Clarke, and Clarke almost melted by the look of his eyes, part lust, part admiration, and it was enough, Clarke needed more.

Again they turned and Clarke was again on top, slowly, testing, she started running her hands up and down his chest, as her lips made contact with the soft spot were neck and shoulder meet. Her hands continued to work her magic, eveytime going lower and lower, until she unbuttoned his jeans and, with a little bit of his help, took them off.

She continued to tease him, but now she was kissing an invisible line across his stomach, and a hand was rubbing his erection, slowly, painfully. The small grunts that Bellamy was making, driving her crazy. When Bellamy finally had enough he grabbed Clarke by the shoulders and one again he was on top.

He took of her panties, fast and strong, and desperate, and without a delay his mouth was in her inner tight, he started sucking there, bitting and when a mark finally formed, his mouth was suddenly in her pussy.

Moaning Clarke gripped his hair as he ate her out, his tongue making circles against her clit, one of his hands holding her hip, while the other skilfully teased her entrance.

Clarke didn’t even notice when two of his fingers were inside her, until he slowly started moving them in and out. Clarke was moaning so loud she was sure that the next day she would be embarrassed but at the moment she didn’t care.

“Stop teasing” Clarke breathed out between moans. Bellamy stopped and looked at Clarke, she was beautiful, naked, breathing hard, nipples erect and Bellamy just had to kiss her. The kiss was sweet almost like a caress, slow at first, but Clarke had to scratch Bellamy’s back, and moan into his lips, and the kiss became pure lust, it was all tongues and teeth and Clarke loved every moment of it.

Then finally, mercifully, Bellamy was completely naked, his erection covered by a condom, and as Clarke leaved a mark on his neck, he entered her.

“Tell me if it hurts or you want me to stop.”

Clarke nodded, and he started to move in and out, Clarke started lifting her hips to match his trust, the only sounds in the room was of moans and grunts, the sound of skin hitting each other and an ocasional curse.

Soner rather than later, Clarke could feel her orgasm nearing, and after a particular hard trust by Bellamy, she came, scratching Bellamy’s back, and just seconds later, he to came.

After some seconds he exited her, he got up and threw out the condom, brought a hot towel for Clarke and after she cleaned herself, he joined her in bed, and both, still in a state of bliss, fell asleep.

Morning suddenly arrived, and Clarke’s internal clock woke her up, she had to pee, she stumbled around the apartment looking for a bathroom. stupid, she thought to herself she didn’t know where she was, her dress she found out, was torn, she had a horrible hangover, and she couldn’t quite remember the name of the man in the bed. _Ball- Bell-something- Bernard? yes his name is definitive Bernard._

After looking at the clock Clarke realised that she still had time to take a shower before she could get to work, thank God her cellphone as on the floor of the apartment and not on the floor of the bar. A quick shower later, and a visit to the closet of Bernard, left Clarke clean and (weirdly) dressed, but presentable to show up at work. They only problem, well scratch that, the only two problems were the hickey on her neck, and the one of her inner thigh, the second not much of an issue as the first. A quick text to Harper would solve that, she always had makeup on her car.

After leaving note, and collecting the rest of her belongings, Clarke left the apartment.

Thank God for Harper, her amazing friend and coworker, had magic hands, and after 10 minutes the hickey was almost invisible.

“Must have been good if you let him make a hickey” Harper said. “I haven’d gotten a good laid in almost two months”

“Yeah, he was good.” Clarke said as she got herself a cup of coffee. “I left my number. I never leave my number” Harper was smiling in a really perverted way and before she could say something Clarke talked “But never mind that, when is the new boss coming in?”

“Ugh, at 10, I hate it when a new boss comes over, he messes everything up and thinks he is the shit just because he get paid more than us”

“Yeah, but he stars in Monday, today its just for him to ‘get to know us’, so don’t sweat it, maybe he is nice.”

“I hope.”

By 9:55 am, Clarke, along with her team, where sitting on the table, waiting for the new boss to come and introduce himself, two coffees in her and Clarke was still feeling a little hangover, she had to eat, something with a lot of grease preferably, maybe chicken and waffles, or pancakes drowned on syrup.

Meanwhile as Clarke daydreamed of food, her new boss was walking towards the meeting room, a small swagger is his walk, and a grin on his face.

The door opening brought Clarke back to the real word and when a talk, dark haired, dark eyed man entered the room, Clarke almost gasped.

“Hello everyone, I’m Bellamy Blake, I will be working along with all of you staring this Monday, its a pleasure to meet you.” After a moment, everyone started to introduce themselves to their new boss, then it was finally Clarke’s turn, and the gorgeous dark eyes that she had seen the night before started at her, recognition flashed in them, and then Bellamy grinned.

“Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin, I'm your secretary.”

“It’s a pleasure seeing you again Miss Griffin.” His grin turned into a smirk “I look forward to working with you.”

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I'm not sure if I will continue this but I wanted to post it either way

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, if you see any mistakes please let me know, I enjoyed writing this piece


End file.
